Recuerdos
by Esciam
Summary: Una idea interesante sobre los recuerdos que bien podría pasar en algún momento de la serie... Al final, que no hemos conocido a todos los chicos con los que experimentó Walter.


**Para:** gabilu a la que culpo de ser catalizadora de buenos momentos frikis y que le encanta Fringe (Esa serie, la que es producida por la Warner y creado por J.J. Abrams, Alex Kurtzman y Roberto Orci).

**Recuerdos**

—Hola, ¿Olivia Duham? —le dijo la mujer. Era más o menos de su edad, baja, pelirroja y pecosa, con unos ojos verdes inquisitivos.

Estaba a la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba el laboratorio, y parecía muy segura de que hablaba con quien debía. Sin embargo, algo en su comportamiento sonriente por nerviosismo le hizo pensar que no era para cualquier situación que la buscaba.

—Sí, con ella —le contestó, cerrando el auto.

Mientras la mujer iba hacia Olivia frotándose las manos nerviosamente, la agente del FBI miró un poco alrededor y luego fijó la mirada en ella. Aunque era menuda, vestía como una madre de las afueras, y su forma de verla era hasta alegre dentro de sus nervios, algo en la mujer hizo brincar la alarma de… algo extraño está pasando. Más extraño de lo común.

Hizo un ademán de que ya sabía que era Olivia, iba a presentarle la mano pero prefirió no hacerlo, y se presentó:

—Amanda, Mandy, James; aunque tal vez me recuerdes como Mandy Daniels.

Olivia solo le hizo un ademán con la cabeza y las cejas, interrogativa.

—Bueno, tal vez no me recuerdes… mira —en ese momento, la mujer le tocó el rostro solo por un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Olivia se viera en su niñez, en aquella guardería, desde los ojos de Mandy. Jugaban con rompecabezas—. ¿Ya me recuerdas, Liv?

La mujer había usado su habilidad sin malas intenciones, pudo ver Olivia. Lo había hecho, además, con tranquilidad y confiando en que no se sorprendería por ello. La rubia la miró a los ojos. Parecía estable, a pesar de que empezó a hablar más bajo y rápido, y a sonreír menos.

—Antier un hombre, al que ustedes llaman el observador, llegó a mi casa y me hizo tocarle… Y recuerdo todo lo que ha visto. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. Estuve con dolor de cabeza por más de un día y un caos que no tienes idea. Quise negar todo lo que había sacado de la cabeza de él, increíblemente siento que no tengo acceso a todo aun cuando mi memoria siempre ha sido prodigiosa. Sin embargo, de algo estuve segura cuando mi cabeza por fi dejó de querer explotarme. Tenía que venir a verlos.

Olivia la cogió del brazo con amabilidad y miró a los lados de nuevo, apenas perceptiblemente para un observador casual.

—Ven Amanda, hablemos más tranquilamente adentro.

Las dos fueron hacia el edificio en silencio y, cuando estaban en el ascensor, Mandy dijo como si no aguantara más estar en silencio:

—Sé que las personas de los que ustedes llaman "el otro lado", tienen a otra versión de mí. Ella fue la base para la tecnología que usaron con el fin de replicar los recuerdos de la otra Olivia y ponértelos. También sé, que necesitan los recuerdos y conocimientos de William Bell; por lo que aquí estoy, poniéndome a sus órdenes.

Olivia se le había quedado viendo, extrañada. La mujer asintió, le sonrió forzadamente y dijo caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

—Tengo un tumor cerebral Liv. Según los doctores debería estar en el hospital, con morfina en el brazo, esperando a ver a mi marido en el otro lado… prefiero estar aquí, con morfina en el brazo si es posible, pero haciendo algo provechoso y que solo yo podría hacer por los tres universos.

Olivia se le quedó viendo y susurró: "¿Tres?", mientras abría las puertas del laboratorio. Un mugido les dio la bienvenida y Walter iba hacia con una probeta, sonriente y diciendo:

—Tienes que probar esto Olivia, estuve… ¿Quién es ella?

Olivia se estaba preguntando lo mismo…

**OoOoO**

Decir que esta la tuve después de hacerme la pregunta: como le quitaron los recuerdos a Altivia para ponérselos a Olivia. ¡Y esto salió! Espero les haya gustado y, aunque no, nada les cuesta comentar por qué.

¡Chau!


End file.
